Izuku's Bad Day
by Marina Landbough
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is sick of having to take care of everything around the dorms. (The actual story is better than that terrible description. I'm posting this at a later hour, so I don't have the capacity to come up with something more creative)


**Hello again my friends! I'm back with another oneshot for My Hero Academia! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to Read, Rate and Review!**

 **I don't own any of this by the way, I keep forgetting to do that! Sorry -_- *gomen'nasai***

* * *

No One POV

To say that Izuku was having a bad week would be an understatement. It started on Sunday afternoon, on which was when he had gotten in trouble for taking care of some robbers who had tried to mug him on his way back from grocery shopping for the dorms. It hadn't been anything big, but still he had gotten scolded by the police, All Might, and Aizawa-sensei for acting rashly and not waiting for the police or pro heroes. This had earned him two long essays, analyzing everything he had done wrong and what a better strategy would have been. There had been a long lecture from a few of his classmates after that, and then the essays had taken well past 3am to complete. Tired, he had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. Unfortunately, he was woken up at 5am by an explosion somewhere in the dorm. Running out and panicking, he was pissed to learn that it had just been a spider in Bakugou's room.

He didn't get to sleep after that and had already been running on fumes. Saturday night he had been up helping Mina with some work she was struggling with. Sighing, he went to make breakfast. A breakfast, as it turned out, that no one ate. Everyone had overslept, tired from being woken up by Bakugou. He had been the one who had to wake them up and he had been electrocuted, had to dodge acid being spit at him, gotten hit by a rogue tail, exploded at, frozen, bounced around in zero gravity, and a variety of other things. And it was only Monday morning!

The rest of Monday had proved to be no better. He had been yelled at by Eraser Head for being late, criticized once again for the Sunday incident, and fallen up the stairs twice. After school, they had all gone to a training area where Bakugou had taken out his anger on Izuku once again. It ended up being another late night because of homework and comforting a crying Kirishima who had woken up from a nightmare. He knew that there was a high chance the boy wouldn't remember the next morning, but still he knew it did help so he kept doing it. He always ended up comforting at least one person every night. The usual people that it happened to were Todoroki, Tokoyami, Shoji and Iida. He never asked the reasons for the nightmares, although he knew about Iida and Todoroki's.

Tuesday turned out to be as bad as Monday. He had accidentally used too much power fighting some particularly hard robots and needed to get some broken fingers treated by Recovery Girl, who yelled at him for being reckless once again. They got more loads of homework in class and back in the dorms, Kaminari had managed to blow out the electricity again and Izuku had been asked to do shopping because someone had eaten a lot of their food. So, after fixing the electricity so Aizawa-sensei didn't kill them all and after the shopping was done, he had been so exhausted he collapsed on his bed, sleeping without having done his homework. At around 1am, he was woken up by the the thunderstorm that was passing over, but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. After making sure everyone was okay, he went back and did his homework.

Wednesday was the day he decided that he was absolutely done with this week. The coffee machine had broken and he was already tired. On top of that, people had started to avoid him, preferring to hang out amongst each other and go out to train, leaving all of the houses cleaning on him. He didn't even know why they were doing it, of if they were doing it on purpose, but it was still frustrating to him. He wasn't one who wanted a lot of recognition, and he still wasn't quite used to people actually wanting to interact with him like a lot of the people here did, but still, it hurt to see the ones he took care of and protected with his life suddenly start to leave. Currently, it was lunch time and he was sitting alone at a lunch table in the corner, mechanically eating the food on his plate and tired out of his mind. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" the soft voice of Shinso asked.

Izuku just nodded tiredly. He didn't even register the small gasp of air the the teen across from him let out at his appearance. Shinso took in the lightly rumpled clothing, the wild, knotted hair, and the dark, heavy circles under his eyes, almost reminding him of Aizawa-sensei. "Is everything okay Midoriya? You look dead," Shinso asked, looking concerned.

After the Sports Festival, the two had actually grown close. When Izuku didn't register and only kept eating, Shinso grew more worried. After the fourth time his name was called, Izuku finally looked up and said, "hai?"

Shinso almost recoiled at the look in his eyes. It wasn't just tiredness, but also frustration and anger. "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. I asked if everything's okay," Shinso said, glad he had finally responded, but still worried about his friend.

Izuku looked surprised, and said, "o-oh! Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me Sou!"

Sou was the nickname that Izuku had given him but had ended up sticking between the two. Izuku had told him it reminded him of the English word of soul, which was ironic given his quirk. Shinso raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't look all that okay to me," he said seriously.

Izuku just nodded tiredly, a forced smile on his face. "Yeah, it's just been a long week," he told the teen across from him.

"I can tell," Shinso said, almost sarcastically. "You want to talk about it?"

Shinso watched as he debated with himself, before sighing. "It's just… I've been so overworked lately, and I seem to be the only one who knows how to do anything around here. I swear, if they opened up an electric manual, maybe I wouldn't have to stay up until midnight trying to fix the electricity when Jiro or Kaminari blow it out!" Izuku quietly ranted.

Shinso just stared at him. Maybe living in the dorms was more stressful for some than they had initially thought. "And on top of that, I'm constantly up until well into the morning completing the sheer amount of homework that they've decided to give out to us every day or comforting the nightmares of my fellow classmates. And I cook and clean up after them and help with their homework when others are busy! And now, it seems like everyone is just abandoning me to go off on their own! I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, but it'd just be nice to get some recognition you know?" He continued to rant, his voice never rising above a quiet tone.

Shinso stared at him in awe. No wonder the poor kid looked tired, he was practically their mom. "No wonder you're so tired! Your classmates shouldn't be ignoring you like this, especially after all that you do," Shinso said, still looking at him in somewhat of awe.

Just then, the bell rang and they both stood up. "I swear, if one more thing happens I'm gonna beat someone over the head," Izuku grumbles.

Shinso just ruffled his hair. "Try not to kill anyone okay Izu?" He said kindly.

Izuku just nodded, walking towards his class. Shinso watched as he walked away, pondering the situation of his friend. "What was that all about? Midoriya looks like death walking," Kendo said, walking over.

"It seems like Izu's classmates are under-appreciating him," Shinso said.

"Huh?" She said, sounding confused.

"He does a lot of work for them, and I think that if he wasn't doing it, they'd be a lot worse off. He cooks, cleans, helps them with their work, and takes care of a lot of the maintenance around their dorm," Shinso answered, looking at the fading form of Izuku Midoriya.

"Really?!" Kendo asked. "Also, what's going on with that nickname you gave him?"

"Yes, and we've become quite good friends after the Sports Festival. He seemed like a good person, and for some reason, I feel like we have very relatable backstories, and he kept trying to approach me afterwards, so I figured that it'd get him off my back. Turns out, he's very persistent. He kept trying to talk to me, and I guess we just… kept talking," Shinso said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, he looked like despite being about to fall over, he's ready to murder someone," Kendo said, looking a little warily at Shinso.

Shinso just chuckled darkly. "I told him to try not to," Shinso said calmly.

Back with Izuku, he was growing more and more pissed. They were doing combat training and Bakugou had been annoying him all day. He was close to his breaking point. Unfortunately for the rest of class 1-A, Izuku was rather good at hiding how he was feeling and he had been getting progressively more and more pissed. With everything that had been happening lately, he was just getting closer to the edge. Todoroki looked over at Bakugou and Izuku and for the first time, he realized not only how tired Izuku looked, but also how, pissed off he was looking. From his body language, to the way his voice was snapping back at Bakugou. Todoroki was suddenly hit by everything that the greenette had been doing for them lately, and everything that had happened to him lately. He remembered at least two occasions where he had been comforted by the boy at a far too late time for him to have been up.

When he was struck by this realization, he saw even more how tired the boy looked and couldn't blame him. Since they were doing combat training, he knew it was just a recipe for disaster when Eraser Head announced that Bakugou and Midoriya were supposed to be fighting. When the two went into the arena, the sound was kept on this time and they could all hear Bakugou taunting Izuku and now, everyone could see that he was seething. No one had seen him this angry before, and even the teacher was worried. Suddenly, just as they were about to start fighting, black gates opened and a number of villains started to pour out from them. Bakugou looked pissed that they were interrupted before the match could begin, but they heard Izuku growl out, "swallow your damn pride and get out of here Bakugou. I'll take care of them."

As shocked as all of them were that he had just swore, they were even more surprised when Bakugou nodded at him. Aizawa tried to open the door from the area that they were in, but it wouldn't open. He growled when he realized all he could do was watch. It didn't seem that there was a lot to worry about however, because Izuku seemed to be taking out an unknown rage on the villains, pounding them left and right. "I've been having a shitty enough week," they heard him rage, "and I don't need you morons coming in here, and trying to interrupt this class again! I'm sick of it!"

He threw another villain out of the way, and they saw that the villains had fear in their eyes at this monster before them. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw one in particular and he walked angrily toward them. Lifting him up by his collar, the boy said, in a scarily calm voice, "you're the reason that I was up until after midnight doing essays on sunday night asshole."

He flipped them over his shoulder and they landed hard on the ground. Finally, when it seemed that all of the villains had been defeated, him and Bakugou tied all of them up and Aizawa was finally able to get in there. When they got there, they saw that Izuku was breathing heavily, still looking slightly pissed off. "Midoriya!" Eraser Head called out, "how the hell did you beat all of those villains?"

In an unusual bout of anger, Izuku turned around and they saw a fierce look in his eyes. "Right now, I'm pissed off and sleep deprived. I'm sick of constantly getting attacked by these assholes and they got what they had coming to them," he said, still making obvious efforts to keep himself calm.

Aizawa just stared at him. "Well, seeing as this needs to be taken care of, you all need to go back to your dorms. There will be no homework tonight," he said, once again in a dull voice.

Izuku stared at him. "Well, thanks for the fucking break," they heard him growl darkly as he walked away.

Everyone was shocked to hear that word come out of his mouth. "I also want you to check on Midoriya. He's been off all day. Now go!" Aizawa ordered them.

They all made their way back to the dorms, wondering what had spurred on this mood of Izuku's. "Aizawa-sensei's right. Izuku has been off for the past few days," Iida said, after a while of walking.

Thinking about it, a lot of them nodded. "Who cares? That fucking idiot gets like this sometimes, don't fucking bother the damn nerd," Bakugou said, surprising them.

"I think we should still investigate it. He's usually very open and kind, but today he seemed to be in a right foul mood," Uraraka said, frowning.

When they got to the dorm, they heard angry muttering and instantly knew who it was. Looking inside, they saw that Izuku was walking around, cleaning up their stuff. They stared at him for a little bit, not even bothering to try and make out what his mumblings were. "Izuku, can we talk?" Todoroki asked, sounding cautious.

Izuku looked up and now, everyone was struck by how tired and frustrated he looked. "What do you want Todoroki-kun?" He asked, trying to sound respectful.

"Are you okay?" Iida asked, looking at his friend in concern.

Izuku laughed, dumping the latest batch of stuff into the garbage and moving on to a different area. He didn't answer them, and Bakugou eventually got sick of it and shouted, "hey! Deku! What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been off all fucking week. And what the hell are you doing? Why are you cleaning the place?"

Izuku whirled around, wielding a stray sock. "Because, _Kacchan_ , no one else is cleaning this damn place. You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I clean this entire complex by myself, I'm the only one who bothers cooking for you all, I help a lot of you with your homework, I fix the electricity when it's blown out, I do most, if not all, of the maintenance around this place, and I'm always up late helping you guys when you inevitably have nightmares of something or other. On top of that, I have to deal with the shit ton of homework our teachers give out, I'm the one who does all the shopping for this place, and no matter where I go, I always seem to attract villains, so I can't go anywhere without it happening. I almost got mugged this weekend coming back from doing shopping and I got in trouble for trying to defend myself! So, you wanna know what's wrong? I'm tired of all this shit that keeps happening and not having a damn person to help!" The greenette ranted, never going above a medium tone of voice.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. "W-what are you talking about? How can you do all of that?" Kirishima asked, not quite understanding.

Izuku just stared at him. "I have to do it. No one else ends up pitching in on anything! I swear, a lot of my time would be saved if you guys would just pick up after yourselves, or would read a damn electric manual! That way maybe I can get more than two or three hours of sleep a night!" He raged.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there are several other rooms in this house that I know need cleaning," Izuku walked off, seeming a little less pissed, as if his rant had allowed him to blow off some steam.

They just stared after him. "I think we've been neglecting and under-appreciating Izuku," Asui said bluntly, looking at the rest of the class.

Everyone nodded slowly. "I've noticed that he's been tired lately. I think we all have…" Kaminari said, looking down.

"That's why I've been leaving him more alone, I thought he was getting tired of me so I decided to give him some space…" Mina said sadly.

Bakugou laughed at that. "If you think that that was the best thing to do, you've got another thing coming. You should have asked him yourself. You should all know by now that he's a very open guy, if you had asked he would have told you what was going on. Growing up, he was bullied a lot and didn't have any friends. I wouldn't be surprised if your sudden abandonment of him made him feel even more on edge," the blond said, sounding serious for once.

They all just sat there, contemplating the situation. "I think… I think that it's time we start a schedule for helping out around here. As class representative, I take full responsibility for this oversight!" Iida said, in his usual over zealous tone.

After that day, Izuku noticed that a schedule had been put up. It was one that actually shocked him. There was a line up of those who would cook meals, who would clean, and a variety of other things that he was used to doing himself. His jaw had dropped at seeing it. When he asked around, people just smiled at him and told him not to worry about it. After several times of asking, he eventually threw his hands in the air and gave up asking, figuring it was probably best not to. One thing was for sure though. His attitude was ten times better than it had been, and everyone noticed it. And for that, they were grateful.

* * *

 **I'm back my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it's a bit short compared to others that I've written, but tell me what you think! Thank you guys and love you all!**


End file.
